my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Boxing
Boxing is one of the five sports available for play in Wii Sports, New Wii Sports, Wah Sports, Wii Sports Club, and New Wii Sports Club. Description The objective of Boxing is to reduce your opponent's health meter and get a K.O. to win the match. In order to get a K.O. the player must weaken the opponent and then knock him/her on the ground. The opponent must stay on the ground for 10 seconds to win the round. The player has three rounds to accomplish this. Gameplay Gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote and Nunchuk like boxing gloves and thrusting the controllers as if punching an opponent. How to Get Different Colors of Gloves Cyan Gloves Main article: Cyan Gloves You can unlock the cyan gloves when you defeat Groub with the normal gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the game starts, you have cyan gloves 'Bronze Gloves' You can unlock the bronze gloves when you defeat Mavel with the normal or cyan gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the game starts, you have bronze gloves. 'Silver Gloves' You can unlock the silver gloves when you defeat Matt or Herem with the normal, cyan, or bronze gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the game starts, you have silver gloves. 'Gold Gloves' You can unlock the gold gloves when you defeat Motak with the normal, cyan, bronze, or silver gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the game starts, you have gold gloves. Platinum Gloves Main article: Platinum Gloves You can unlock the platinum gloves when you defeat Haxi '''with the normal, cyan, bronze, silver, or gold gloves. Before Boxing you press the '''1 Button. And when the game starts, you have platinum gloves. You can also unlock the platinum gloves with the Homebrew Channel and the "Minigame with Maxmillian" software. When facing Haxi, hit (+) and the pause menu will appear. Then hit (-) 10 times. EXACTLY 10 times, or it won't work. Then a yellow tile with the number "2048" in white will appear. Then you will compete in a minigame with Maxmillian. You win by pressing (-). Then you unlock the Platinum Gloves. The difference between platinum gloves and silver gloves is platinum is more golden than silver. Diamond Gloves You can unlock the diamond gloves when you face off against [[Rebecca|'Rebecca']] and ultimately lose. But they're a prize for making it that far! Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. 'And when the game starts, you have diamond gloves. In the RRE Version of New Wii Sports, you unlock the Diamond Gloves after you defeat [[Raphael|'Raphael]]. Cosmic Gloves If you do somehow Knock Out Rebecca, (which could take weeks of practice considering she's an actual goddess), she will reward you with something special- a stamp and the Cosmic Gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. 'And when the game starts, you have cosmic gloves. Opponents #Gary: 1 #Misy: 4 #Vince: 4 #Jaxmodill40: 12 #Kenny G: 12 #Vaxumium: 30-70 #Ryan: 50-149 #Olga 2: 52 #Sadni: 66 #Dominik: 75 #Takumi: 85-161 #Elisawijk: 89-93 #Marco: 96-207 #Carl: 97 #Kentaro: 107-217 #Shinnosuke: 129-283 #Martin: 199-301 #Santa: 200 #Akira: 239-355 #Steve: 271-406 #Noval: 280 #Lokis: 300 #Chris: 316-446 #Oscar: 349-485 #Hiroshi: 376-521 #Sergio: 383 #David: 418-552 #Daisuke: 452-610 #James: 487-643 #Joey: 501 #Andy: 530-681 #Emma: 567-731 #Víctor: 596-756 #Juhon: 620 #Orville: 625 #Alberto: 637 #Shouta: 637-811 #Elisa 2: 650 #Kathrin: 689-846 #Xavier: 700 #Luca: 728-886 #Nick: 765-930 #Dot Face: 770-945 #Tatsuaki: 795-961 #Suki: 841 #Addy: 872 Sometimes Pro #Theodore: 807-1034 #Mike: 847-1009 #Hayley: 886-1047 #Alli: 900-1000 #Alex: 911-1086 #Anna: 954-1123 #Michael: 996-1164 Pro #Johnny: 1001 #Waluigi: 1012 #Wario: 1023 #Ren: 1039-1202 #Tyrone: 1068-1242 #Kimi: 1100-1200 #Corrin: 1100 #Veena: 1100 #Pierre: 1106-1279 #Giovanni: 1108 #Rachel: 1157-1321 #Theo: 1191-1361 #Mario: 1200 #Fatso: 1227 #Saburo: 1229-1406 #Ay: 1256 #Sarah: 1281-1434 #Eva: 1309-1473 #Yoko: 1369-1524 #Jake: 1392-1565 #Angus: 1425 #Elisa: 1427-1647 #Watt: 1479-1616 #Benjamin: 1495 #Nate: 1575 #Dave Ramsey: 1593 Champion (Original Wii Sports) #Matt: 1550-1649 Champion (Wah Sports) # Waluigi: 1600-1829 Post-Champion Skill Levels that are Not Champions # Pierre 2: 1586-1729 # Leo P: 1642 # Sota 2: 1688-1811 # Christopher: 1788-1903 # Nolan 1: 1828-1945 # Mavel: 1966 # Luigi: 2000 # Misaki 2: 2226 # Nolan 2: 3088-3213 # Theopoulos: 3200-3300 # Cameron: 3567 # Nellie: 4088 # Beef Nugget: 4250 # Martijn: 4360 # Cindy: 4575 # Steve: 4719 # Enrique: 6666 # Judson: 7778 # Jon: 8278 # Wilbur: 8875 # Cathy: 8992 # Kate: 10045 # Albert: 12223 # Herem: 97770 # Zang-hou: 1,000,003 # Dillon: 7,950,000 # Haxi: 75,000,000,000 # Ahmed: 12,500,000,000,000 # Little Bill: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 # %: 1057 'Champions (New Wii Sports): #Mohamed: 3124 #Modill40: 5556 #Jippy: 999,999 #Motak: 9,745,345 Champion (RRE Version): # Raphael: 4290 Final Opponent: # Rebecca: Infinity Strategies Try to get a clear shot to the front, then come around the side. Wii Sports Club Boxing returns as a sport in Wii Sports Club with many changes. The outside of the ring has changed to seat more people and there are now assistants cheering for the playing beside the ring and before a new round starts, they give the Mii water and spray them. The outfits of the Miis have changed, Miis now wear boots, and now all Miis wear vests regardless of gender. The first CPU is Aalla and the champion is Motak. Starters Level 1: Aalla Level 2: Kang-li Level 3: Aodhan Level 4: Radai-beng, Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: Level 8: Sumy Level 9: Alex Level 10: Pros - Stars Level ★1: Masa Level ★2: Christina Level ★3: Luigi Level ★4: Eoin Level ★5: Tom, Takeru Level ★6: Plexo Level ★7: Level ★8: Mario, Alvin Level ★9: Xixkix, Elena Level ★10: Motak (Champion),, Taylor, Sara, Anna, Emily, Tommy, Chris, Jolly, Hannah Level ★11: Chinh Level ★2000: Hideko Level ★Infinity: Rebecca (Final Opponent) Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports